juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2014 4tel-Finale 3 4 - Gio vs. Cashisclay (prod. by D-RuSh)
Beschreibung Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/GioRap90 Instagram: http://instagram.com/giorap90 Featureparts: http://www.facebook.com/casarap90 http://www.facebook.com/aytee8 Instrumentals: http://www.facebook.com/drushofficial Graffiti:: https://www.facebook.com/offiziellGrafix48 PART 1: was du da in dem interview wieder für eine scheiße quatscht "gio hat mich zwar besiegt doch ich hab keine zeit gehabt es gab 2 turniere ich hatte in beiden zu tun" ich doch auch und kam in beiden auch noch weiter als du . ich habe dich depp doch erst letztens geklatscht doch kein problem dann wirst du jetzt nochma feddich gemacht ich steh nach dem text unter terrorverdacht denn ich bin nicht uli hoeneß aber trotzdem wird hier cash um die ecke gebracht du bringst im überfluss nur üblen stuss denn dein textniveau ist noch flacher als deine hühnerbrust digga mir scheißegal was du bitch erzählst// du bist so dünn das einzige was bei dir zwischen den zeilen stehen könnte bist du selbst// und deine quali? cool, bitches und ein hampelmann guck dir ihre arme an die breiter sind als deine dabei sind die nicht mal angespannt// ich hab die scheiße gesehen und zuerst gedacht das da ne schlampe an der stange tanzt// bitch du hast deine fans nicht mehr lang du bist heiß auf das battle na dann streng dich ma an doch an mir hast du dich letztendes verbrannt denn ich bin kein pimp doch hier hab ich cash in der hand 2. Part: jetzt gibt es kinder da draussen die deinen namen kennen doch keines von denen würde für dich in den laden rennen ich will dir ne frage stellen: was willst du mit dem bohrer? hiernach kannst du deine karriere an den nagel hängen du und körperliche arbeit? ey das glaubt ja keiner was soll das überhaupt fürn image sein - bauarbeiter? mit jeder zeile boxe ich dich leichtgewicht doubletime bedeutet das du doppelt so viel scheiße sprichst und was redest du da in der quali für einen stuss das einzig entäuschende im finale war deine hook man schon wieder blamierst du dich ja der schwamm hat mich zur glatze gemacht, doch diesmal rasier ich dich alter cashisclay// du warst der erste mit dem hdf bei dem ich mich fragte wann er die fresse hält// ja versuch es doch du spargel packst gio nie verglichen mit dein punches klingt dein name nach ironie ZWEITER TEIL DER RUNDE: 1. PART: alter cashisclay ich leiste hier mal aufklärarbeit du würdest alles tun für ein bisschen aufmerksamkeit doch dafür musst du jetzt mit einer großen lügen leben denn du vogel wolltest oben auf den großen bühnen stehen pass auf du hast am anfang keine fehler gemacht denn das jbb hat dich deinem traum ein stück näher gebracht und auch danach ging es fortan nur noch vorran mit dir denn dafür sorgt das turnier organisiert von mediakraft ist doch komisch oder? erzähl doch mal ich bin ganz ohr mediakraft hmm die komm mir doch bekannt vor weißt du was dich von den anderen unterschieden hat? das du nur um zu siegen, bei denen unterschrieben hast! was sind das bitte für dubiose praktiken auf einmal hast du hurensohn ein studio zum abmischen und videos der extraklasse, doch sind das nicht deine freunde sondern leute die rigoros geschäfte machen guck du miese nutte man wir battlen jetzt und hiermit mach ich endlich schluss mit deinem drecksgeschäft du nimmst am sparring teil doch schummelst dann im endeffekt weil du mit den gründern gemeinsam unter einer decke ste ckst 2. PART: erzähl doch mal was ist denn das für eine miese leier? du gehst über leichen wenn es dich um ein sieg bereichert auch im jbb spielst du deine spielchen weiter und holst dir gary in die hook obwohl du ihn nicht feierst? und das du lügner nicht verlieren kannst zeigt jeder beitrag den du über mich geschrieben hast doch sei mal lieber nicht so frech du bengel denn wer hat dir geholfen deine gegner wegzubattlen? wer gab dir lines, reime hat gemischt gemastert? und geholfen gegen winnin das war ich du basstard! los erzähl wer hat dich unterstützt in jeglicher art bezüglich studios und videos - mediakraft! also sag! dank wem stehst heute an dem punkt mich zu battlen? eigentlich nur dank den leuten um dich rum ich verliere lieber als mich ständig zu bücken du nennst mich hässlich doch bist menschlich ein krüppel aytee: ich hau dir schnapsleiche per backpfeife die fresse vom kopf cashis sitz in der fußgängerzone rum und bettelt um props jetz kriegt der zweite betrüger n tritt in die klöten leute wie du und diverse sind der grund dass all die kids am verblöden sind du machst auf battlemaschine doch bist nurn schlechter verlierer du siehst aus wie der missratne bruder von ferris mc mann un diese spinmoves im video was is mit dir nur los du spast clay dreht sich um sich selbst weil er mittelpunktsneurosen hat Kategorie:Videos